This invention relates to a system for the transportation of construction machines, preferably excavators.
To transport a construction machine, such as an excavator, from construction site 1 to construction site 2, there are basically two possibilities. For small distances, a mobile excavator can drive on the street if it is has the necessary traffic permit. For longer distances, or if the construction machine lacks a traffic permit, as is the case with crawler excavators, the machine is transported by a low loader. Such low loaders are used in many other applications as well. A low loader has a platform supporting the weight of the device. The disadvantage is that an additional low loader needs to be procured for transport of construction machines. In addition, there are frequently problems with the overall height, since the height of the low loader must be added to that of construction machine. In particular, the transportation of excavators often results in exceeding the maximum permissible overall height. Moreover, the use of known low loaders often results in weight problems, since the maximum permissible total weight is often exceeded.